Meet the Nakais
by AceLions
Summary: (Follows Hanako's Good ending) Hisao invited Hanako to come with him when he visits his parents during summer vacation. How will everything go when Hanako gets a peak into her boyfriend's past meeting his old friends & maybe even his old flame. Told from Hanako's POV.
1. Act 1

**AN: **Well this is the first chapter to my second Katawa shoujo story. I wanted to wait till I was "on break" from the other one but it kept creeping into my head so I thought I would alternate chapters insted. This wont be as long as the other one only takeing place dureing Summer Vacation. Everything belongs to Four Leaf Studios except for the names of Hisao's parents.

I wake up in the morning looking at the young man laying next to me. I smile & blush when I think about last night. It was only our second time but it was so much better than the first. I guess it is because we both know how the other feels. I climb out of bed, dress, & get one of my books to read while I wait for Hisao to wake up. I want to be here when he does. After a half an hour of reading I feel him moving next to me sitting up slowly.

**Hanako**

"Morning"

Hisao smiles up to me.

**Hisao**

"Good morning. I'm glad your here this time when I woke up.

I can feel myself smile.

**Hanako**

"Last time I was kind of s-scared & felt guilty. I-I thought making breakfast would h-help this time I feel good."

**Hisao**

"Hanako since today is the first day of summer vacation I was wondering if you had any plans."

I shake my head. During my last session with Miss Yumi she said I should try to do something instead of staying at Yamaku like I have the past couple years. But I have no where to go.

**Hisao**

"Good! Get packed."

I'm confused why should I pack?

**Hanako**

"What? Why?"

Hisao's grin gets wide like the Cheshire cat.

**Hisao**

"Because I'm going to be spending the vacation with my Parents & since Lilly is spending hers with Akira in Hokkaido I asked them if I can bring someone special with me & they said yes."

My eyes go wide as I take in what he is saying. Is he really inviting me to stay with him & his family during summer vacation. What will his parents think of me. Will they think I'm not good enough for their son or not pretty enough. Will they ask about my scars. No no Hanako don't think that way they are Hisao's parents & he is sweet & loving so they have to be as well.

**Hanako**

"Y-you want me to come w-with you?"

He pulls puts his arms around me pulling me close. I blush a bit because he is still naked & I'm not. He presses his lips to mine giving me one his his wonderful kisses then breaks off to soon for my liking.

**Hisao**

"Yes there is no one I would rather come with me."

**Hanako**

"O-okay"

Hisao climbs out of my bed gathering up his clothes & dresses. I know he has to leave before the other girls wake for breakfast. He quickly dresses, hugs & kisses me good bye, then leaves. My nerves start to creep in again. I'm going to be meeting my boyfriend's parents. In books & movies this is a big deal.

I go take a shower to clear my head. Maybe this is Hisao's way of telling his parents that he is dating he did say he told them he was bringing someone special instead of saying his girlfriend. After my shower I get dressed & go to see Lilly. I tell her about mine & Hisao's whole morning conversation.

**Lilly**

"My my it sounds like Hisao is very confident in being with you if he wants you to meet his parents I hear this is a very important step in any relationship. Are you nervous?"

**Hanako**

"Yes. What if they don't like me or think I'm not good enough for Hisao."

Lilly stops her packing turning to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

**Lilly**

"Hanako I don't think Hisao would want to do this if he didn't think it would go well. Plus he is a good person. It would stand to reason his parents would be as well. Hisao is probably just as nervous & I'm willing to wager this is something very important to him."

I nod. Lilly has a point. If Hisao wants me to meet his family it must be something that is important. Plus going to his home town I will be able to learn even more about his past see the places he told me about.

**Hanako**

"OK I-I need to pack for the trip. T-thank you Lilly... Have fun on your trip & s-say hi to Akira for me."

**Lilly**

"I will. You have fun too & remember everything will be fine."

We say our good byes & I go back to my room. I pull a big suitcase from under my bed putting it on top. I haven't use this since I came here at the start of high school. I slowly start to pack my clothes. In my closet on the top shelve I see my oldest friend. My purple stuffed bunny Petra. He has some patches & some fluff showing. I remember my first birthday here I put him there thinking it would help but it didn't. I'm finally strong enough.

I take Petra down hugging him tight to me. He & two photos were all that survived from the fire. I sit him between the two dolls Lilly given me. I look at the picture of my parents & I sitting on one of my tables. I wish Hisao had the chance to meet them like I will be doing with his parents. The thought bring tears to my eyes but I like to think they would have liked him because he makes me happy.

I finish packing & close my suitcase. I feel my stomach flopping around. Hisao never told me when his parents were coming or when we would be leaving. I decide to wait in my room. Maybe by the time we are ready to go I will be able to calm myself a little bit. I decide to go back to reading the book I was reading this morning.

I just finish my book when there is a knock on my door. Well I guess this is it I will be strong for myself & for Hisao.

**Hisao**

"Hanako it's me Hisao. Are you ready?"

I get up going to the door opening it for Hisao letting him in.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes. I'm nervous."

He grins to me one of his grins that tells me it will be OK.

**Hisao**

"It's OK to be nervous everyone is when meeting their boyfriend or girlfriend's family."

**Hanako**

"A-are they picking us up?"

Hisao shakes his head.

**Hisao**

"No they have to work we will need to take the train to my house. They will see us tonight & we will all have dinner together."

I grab my suitcase carrying it with both hands. It's not really heavy but I feel better putting something between the world & myself.

**Hisao**

"Do you want me to take that? I don't mind."

I shake my head quickly

**Hanako**

"N-no it's not heavy. I g-got it"

We leave my room Hisao grabbing his suitcase he put next to my door. Since we have luggage Hisao called a taxi to take us to the train station. We don't talk during the cab ride I keep my head low & hat pulled down so the driver can't see my scars. The Train Station is crowed with people waiting to board their train. I stick close to Hisao one hand in his & the other holding onto my suitcase trying to avoid the stares of the people here.

**Hisao**

"Our train is just over there It will take us most of the way there then we just need to call a cab to take us to my house."

I nod but don't say a word It will be much easier when we get on to the train. Hisao leads me through the crowd onto our train & to our seat. I sit next to the window. He sits on my right between me & the aisle. I lean against him laying my head on his shoulder to hide my scars from the other passengers but also physical contact with him & to a smaller extent Lilly makes me feel more calm during times like this. Hisao looks out the window his arms folded a bit as we travel to our destination.

Hisao reaches down taking my right hand in his own. His eyes still stare out the window. I feel his fingers tracing along the scars of my hand much like I often do with the one on his chest. It's one of our bonding things. Much like when I drift off into my own world he pulls me back by kissing first my left cheek then my right while standing behind me. We started these little things last week partly as a reminder of the night he showed me his scar for the first time & partly just for us to be in physical contact with each other. I'm soon drifting off to sleep by the rocking of the train & my boyfriend's caressing of my hand.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but Hisao soon wake me up.

**Hisao**

"Wake up sleepy head we are at our stop."

I groan a bit & rub my eyes.

**Hanako**

"All ready?"

We get up grabbing our suitcases. I take Hisao's hand as we leave the train. This area is not as crowded as the one near Yamaku. Once out front of the station Hisao puts his suitcase down removing his phone from his pocket dialing the taxi service. I feel my stomach growling with all that happened this morning I had forgotten about breakfast. I wait for him to finish the call before I say something.

**Hanako**

"I'm h-hungry can we get s-something to eat ... please?"

He checks his watch

**Hisao**

"Yeah we should have time to grab something to eat."

Hisao takes me across the street to a Ramen Cart. It isn't much but it's the closest place & it does smell good. I get shrimp & Hisao gets chicken. We get them in plastic takeout bowls making our way back over to the train station. We sit on a bench to eat while we wait for our ride. Since we don't usually don't talk when we eat it gives me time to think. Staying with Hisao for the summer will be good. I'll get to see where he grew up. Maybe I can even ask his parents stuff about him I been wondering but never was sure to ask him.

**Hisao**

"That hit the spot. How was yours?"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Hisao's words. I've finished mine too except for the broth & was playing with my chop sticks absentmindedly much like i do with my pencil in class.

**Hanako**

"Oh... Almost s-sorry."

I drink down the warm broth handing Hisao my trash. He puts it in the trash bin next to us then leans into the bench we are sitting on looking at his watch again.

**Hisao**

"The taxi should be here soon then we will be relaxing at my house."

I'm not sure how long it took but the taxi finally pulls up I could see Hisao was getting impatient. The driver confirms we are the ones who called for the ride, helps us with our bags, then we climb in the back seat & are on our way to Hisao's home. The last stretch I did it. Miss Yumi will be proud I took this step instead of sitting at Yamaku while Hisao & Lilly left.

We pull up to a nice two story lite brown house with white trim windows. Hisao pays the driver & gets our bags. He walks to the house with me close behind him. I look around at the houses on the street while he fishes his key out of his pocket unlocking the door.

**Hisao**

"Welcome to my house please come in & make yourself at home."

I can't help but smile this is the first time Hisao was my host. Usually it is Lilly & I inviting him over & being host to him. I step in the house with him following me closing the door behind him. The living room is cozy with a small table in the center with chairs & couches around it. I follow Hisao up the stairs. He puts his suitcase into his bedroom. It is different than his one at Yamaku. His bed is big enough for two. He has posters. He even has a microscope & a laptop on his desk. It looks far more lived in then his Dorm room.

**Hisao**

"It might be best to set you up in the guest room I don't think my parents would want you sleeping in my room with me."

I blush as he gives me a cheeky smile.

**Hisao**

"Right this way"

He leads me to a room right next to his. I look inside. It has a bed, a dresser, & a desk. The pictures on the walls are seasonal.

**Hisao**

"Well this will be your room for a few weeks. I hope if is comfortable to you."

I go into the room putting my suitcase beside the bed.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes this will be fine."

Hisao nods a bit with a smile he looks right at me.

**Hisao**

"I'm glad you came. We have a few hours alone before my parents come home what would you like to do?"

**Hanako**

"I d-don't know. M-maybe you can show me around."

I know what I would like to do & probably Hisao would too but we just got got here & I haven't even met his parents yet. It would be disrespectful I think.

**Hisao**

"Sure just let me write a note for my parents incase they get back before we do."

When we head downstairs Hisao grabs a pen & paper quickly writing a note.

**Hisao**

"Well first things first I thought I would show you some of the places around here. If I end up introducing you to anyone I thought it could wait till tomorrow to let you just get use to this place at first."

I nod with a bit of a small smile on my face. I can understand if he still needs to think about me meeting his old friends. I think he is still a bit upset about them drifting apart. I still remember the bitterness in his voice that night when he told me about everyone leaving one by one.

**Hanako**

"T-that is fine. It s-sounds the easiest."

Hisao & I walk around his neighborhood. He is telling me different stories of when he was growing up & what he did at different places we pass. He shows me the game center he & his friends use to play pool at. I'm so drawn in by his stories I hardly even register the people around us. It might as well be just us on this trip down memory lane.

The sun turns golden by the time we start to head back. It seems we lost all track of time during my tour. There are two cars in the driveway when we return. I start to get nervous again. His parents are home I'm about to meet them. When he opens the door I step close out of habit hiding behind him my hands wrapped around his arm. When we step into the living room I peek over Hisao's shoulder. Sitting on the couch is his father. It's easy to determine that because he looks just like Hisao except for his glasses & a lite beard.

**Hisao**

"Hey Dad I'm home is mom here? There is someone I would like you to meet."

Hisao's Father puts his newspaper down getting up. He walks over to hug Hisao then notices me.

**Senzo**

"Aira, Hisao is home & he has his guest will him. Hello I'm Senzo Nakai"

He bows politely to me while i'm still plastered to his son. I see Hisao's mother come out of the kitchen to greet us.

**Hisao**

"Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Hanako Ikezawa. She is my girlfriend."

He motions for me to step from behind him so his parents can see me. Even though I'm reluctant I do so. I need to make a good first impression.

**Hanako**

"H-hello. N-nice to m-meet you."

I stammer my nerves getting the best of me.

**Aira**

"Nice to meet you as well. Welcome to our home."

I bow slightly

**Hanako**

"T-thank you"

**Senzo**

"She is a shy one but seems like a nice girl. We should have known this was coming when you asked if you could bring someone "special"

I see them both look at my scars then shift their eyes away. I'm reminded of how Hisao did the same thing when we first met. They treat them like he did talking to me without bringing attention to the obvious.

**Aira**

"Well we will be having dinner in a few minutes please get ready."

Hisao & I get ready for dinner. I leave my hat & jacket in my room. It would be rude if I try to hide while having a meal with my boyfriend's parents. When we come back down the table is set, Mr. & Mrs. Nakai waiting for us. Hisao sits down at the table, with me taking the seat next to him.

**Aira**

"Miss Ikezawa would it be OK to ask you a few things so we can get to know you better?"

Please don't ask about my scars I'm not ready to talk to you two yet about it anything but that.

**Hanako**

"I-I don't m-mind."

Mrs. Nakai nods

**Aira**

"I was wondering how you & Hisao met."

**Hisao**

"Mom. Why is this always the first question people want to know when meeting someone's girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Mrs. Nakai laughs a bit

**Aira**

"Shush Hicchan"

This time I giggle it seems Misha isn't the only one who calls him that. I answer her question it is much easier than I thought.

**Hanako**

"W-we have the s-same classes. We m-met on his s-second day in the Library. H-he tried to talk to me & I ran away. The next day he asked to j-join our friend & I for lunch & we got t-to know each other."

**Senzo**

"Hisao what did you do to make her run away?"

**Hisao**

"Nothing I only talked to her."

**Hanako**

"I'm j-just shy. I-it got the b-better of me."

We finish eatting dinner & talking then head to bed. I feel much better. This went better than I thought. They really are just as nice as Hisao.

**AN: **I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. It will prolly end up being two or three chapters before it's finished just keep checking in till i set it to complete.


	2. Act 2

**AN: **Here is Chapter 2. Since I want to keep this story short I hope i can find an ending soon to do it justice. I just really had to get the meetings out of the way since that useally happens the first couple of days. Everyone belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

I wake up early. It feels weird sleeping in a new room. At first I didn't even know where I was then remembered I was in Hisao's house with him sleeping in the room next to mine. I climb slowly out of bed. My throat feels dry & I don't want to wake Hisao's parents when I go get a drink. I quietly make my way out toward the kitchen noticing the light is on. As I come closer I see Mr. & Mrs. Nakai sitting down having breakfast. Mrs. Nakai sees me looking around the corner.

**Aira**

"Morning Hanako do you need help with something?"

I nod a bit

**Hanako**

"A d-drink of water p-please."

Mr. Nakai looks over to me.

**Senzo**

"Come sit down. I don't know about Hisao but we don't bite."

I giggle as I sit down at the table. Mrs. Nakai sits a glass of water on the table in front of me.

**Hanako**

"Hisao d-doesn't bite."

Mr. Nakai laughs at my commint.

**Hanako**

"Th-thank you for the water. C-can I ask you something."

**Aira**

"Sure what do you want to know?"

I take a deep breath before asking.

**Hanako**

"Has Hisao a-always been a g-gentleman & helpful? One of the first t-things I noticed is h-he always tries to h-help out or stop things from getting worse."

They smile at my question.

**Aira**

"That's my little Hicchan. Yes he always wants to help out or make people feel better. Some people think he is just trying to be a white knight but it is just how he is. He use to brake up fights between his other friends."

**Senzo**

"We didn't think he would be the same after his heart attack he became really bitter & angry. Look like something or someone brought him through it."

He looks at me when he saids the last part making me blush.

**Hanako**

"Our f-friend Lilly is the one who helped. We only t-told each other our p-past & played games."

**Senzo**

"& yet you were the one he fell in love with. Sometimes a friendly shoulder & time together is the best way to help."

True, when Lilly was in Scotland & even in days before Hisao & I Spent a lot of time together.

**Hanako**

"Yes. I... I understand"

**Aira**

"It's time for us to go to work. Please make your self at home."

They put their dishes in the sink leaving. I finish my water cleaning the glass & put it away. I feel much more relaxed after talking to Hisao's Parents. I let out a yawn planning to get a little more sleep. I stop in front of Hisao's room. I don't really want to sleep by my self right now. I quietly enter Hisao's room creeping over to the bed. He lays on his back breathing quietly. I pull the blankets back a bit sliding in next to him. I accidently wake him in the process.

**Hisao**

"Hanako?"

**Hanako**

"Um... I couldn't get back to sleep so I w-was hoping I could sleep h-here for a little bit."

He nods moving over a bit. I snuggle up to him laying my head on his chest drifting off before too long. We both wake up a couple hours later.

**Hisao**

"You hungry?"

I yawn nodding to him

**Hisao**

"Come on I'll make breakfast."

We get out of the bed heading down stairs. Hisao starts to prepare breakfast. I've never eaten his cooking before but remember him saying he liked to cook. I help out by setting the table. What he makes isn't big or flashy but it taste good. Ramen with chunks of chicken & scrambled eggs cooked into the broth.

After breakfast we dress. Hisao takes me out on the town again. He takes me to the game center he & his friends use to hang out at. We walk in & Hisao stops dead. It looks like he wants to hide a bit. I've done it enough my self to see the signs. He then takes a deep breath & starts to walk again. He walks over to three people around our age a girl & two boys. Is the girl Iwanako? The boy with dark red hair & a red & black Jacket sees us first I step behind Hisao.

**Boy**

"Hey Hisao It's been along time good to see you."

The girl & the boy with lite brown hair looks over to us. The Girl comes over giving Hisao a hug. I step back as she does. The two boys take turns giving him "Bro Hugs". I then notice the three of them noticed me. Hisao does the introductions.

**Hisao**

"Hanako these are my friends Mai, Shin, & Takumi"

He motions to each as he introduces them.

**Hisao**

"Guys this is my girlfriend Hanako"

**Mai**

"Hello Hanako nice to meet you."

**Shin**

"What happened between you & Iwanako"

Mai hits him in the arm making him stumble a bit.

**Hisao**

"She wrote me a letter apologizing for not being there for me & said it might be best we didn't see each other again."

He takes my hand as he talks like he is taking strength from the touch between us.

**Takumi**

"That sucks. But hey you look like you done well for your self."

He sees me looking at Mai & Shin.

**Takumi**

"Oh don't worry about them just a lovers spat."

He smirks as Hisao's eyes go wide

**Hisao**

"You two are dating?"

The two turn red but look annoyed.

**Mai & Shin**

"NO!"

Hisao & Takumi bust out laughing the air lifts tremendously.

The four of us hang out at the Game center. Mai seems to be just as competitive as me. We find a game all five of us can play. I still stick close Hisao but am very happy to see him reconnecting with the friends he thought he lost.

**Shin**

"Hey Hanako do you like sushi?"

I sink a bit more behind Hisao when I hear my name called then force my self to come back out beside him.

**Hanako**

"I-I don't know. I n-never had it"

Hisao smiles

**Hisao**

"There was a sushi place here that we would go to sometimes."

**Mai**

"Come on you will love it plus we will tell you stories about Hisao growing up."

**Hisao**

"Don't guys"

We head to a sushi restaurant. It's not very big but Hisao still picks a seat that will be easier for me. I'm really enjoying my self. I know they excepted me because I'm Hisao's girlfriend but I don't mind that.

**Shin**

"So Hisao you still a Science Nerd?"

**Hanako**

"He is the best s-student in our Science class & is g-going to become a teacher."

I don't know why I say it but I couldn't help my self.

**Mai**

"That sounds good you always helped us figure it out."

Hisao & I say our good byes to his friends & start our way to Hisao's house. Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl with long dark hair keep looking at us then looking away.

**Hanako**

"H-Hisao so you k-know her? She k-keeps looking over here."

I cover the right side of my face as I ask him. The girl's stares are making me a bit nervous.

**Hisao**

"Who?"

He looks around then stops seeing her.

**Hisao**

"That's Iwanako"

I see her tense up as he saids her name. She comes over none the less to talk to us.

**Iwanako**

"Hi Hisao. You look better."

He nods I can sense the awkwardness between them.

**Hisao**

"Yes I'm doing a lot better. I got your letter."

**Iwanako**

"Oh?"

**Hisao**

"I got my life back together & I started dating."

He motions toward me making me feel a bit self conscious.

**Hisao**

"I'm very happy again. What you said in your letter was important & it came at a time I thought my past disappeared so you reminded me that I had to work everything out & I did."

She looks up to us with a bit of a smile on her face.

**Iwanako**

"I'm glad for that & um..."

She looks right at me I shy away out of reflex pulling my hat down a bit.

**Hisao**

"Oh she is Hanako."

Iwanako nods.

**Iwanako**

"Hanako always let him know he is special."

**Hanako**

"I-I will"

She nods again but not much else.

**Iwanako**

"I really must go. Good to see you again Hisao"

She hurries off before we can say good bye. The awkwardness of the meeting still lingers in the air. I can see Hisao feels it too.

**Hisao**

"Lets head back Mom & Dad have been making an effort to come home early to spend time with us while we are here."

We hold each other's hands as we walk back. Neither of us say a word about what just happened. When we get back to the house Hisao's parents aren't home yet. He sits on the couch rubbing his face a bit.

**Hisao**

"Sorry about back there."

I take a seat next to him hugging him.

**Hanako**

"It's OK I had fun today.

I really did. I didn't even stammer when I said it.

We lay on the couch I lean up against him. One of our hands linked together laying on my stomach while Hisao's other hand strokes my hair. We hear the front door open. It is Hisao's Parents. They walk in seeing us. Mrs. Nakai smiles.

**Aira**

"Did we come in at a bad time."

I blush feeling my face get hot. Hisao only shakes his head.

**Hisao**

"No not really we were just waiting for you two to get home. This is how we relax after a long day."

**Aira**

"Ah I see."

Hisao & I sit up.

**Senzo**

"What did you two do today?"

I smile recalling today.

**Hisao**

"I took Hanako to the game center. Mai, Shin, & Takumi were there so we hung out with them. It was fun to see which one was more competitive between Mai & Hanako."

I nod to confirm his story.

**Hanako**

"W-we went to a sushi restaurant after. I-it was my f-first time e-eating it."

**Senzo**

"Did you like it?"

I nod

**Aira**

"Well I hope you two didn't fill up to much to where you can't eat dinner."

**Senzo**

"Hisao gets hungry easy so I'm sure we will be fine."

I heard of parents picking on their kids but this is the first time I seen it.

**Senzo**

"So Hisao now that Hanako met us will you be meeting her parents next?"

My head drops. It is an innocent question. I know that. How could they know we didn't talk to them about my past or anything. Hisao meeting my parents would have been the logical next step. I feel Hisao take my hand. Looking up to him he can see my eyes wet. I don't think I'll ever get over losing them.

**Hisao**

"Um... Well"

He isn't sure to tell them or not. I nod to let him know it's OK might as well now.

**Hisao**

"Hanako's parents passed away when she was young. It is still a painful subject for her.

**Hanako**

"My... My house burnt down."

Everyone was quiet for a while before Mr. Nakai speaks up again.

**Senzo**

"I'm sorry Hanako. I shouldn't have asked"

I wipe my eyes shaking my head.

**Hanako**

"You You didn't know. I-it's not your fault."

The mood for the rest of the night is brought down but everyone tries. After dinner we sit for a while in the living room talking about different things before we all head to bed.

**AN: **I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. I'm not really all that good at writing saddness. The next chapter will skip a few weeks so that it doesn't drag out. If you haven't already please check out my other Katawa shoujo Story "A New Life"


	3. Act 3

**AN: **Here is the last chapter. I know this story is only three chapters but when I thought it up I had planed it to be a one shot so I wrote more than I planed. Please enjoy. Everyone belongs to Four Leaf Studios except for the names of Hisao's parents.

I wake up in the middle of the night. My sleep was restless anyway. I come downstairs to get a drink. Mr. Nakai is sitting at the dining room table working on something. He sighs frustrated.

**Hanako**

"Mr. Nakai? I-is something wrong?"

He looks over to me then puts the papers into his briefcase.

**Senzo**

"No. I just couldn't sleep so I was looking over some work stuff. Normally I would have only gotten home a couple hours ago ate dinner & went to bed."

I get a glass of water then sit across from Mr. Nakai.

**Hanako**

"I couldn't s-sleep either Bad dreams."

Mr. Nakai takes his glasses off rubbing his eyes.

**Senzo**

Ah. I see. Particularly bad ones?"

I nod

**Hanako**

"A-about my p-parents."

Guilt shows on his face again. It's a lot like the one Hisao makes when he thinks he messed up.

**Senzo**

"Again I'm sorry about that. Aside from last night have you enjoyed your stay here so far?"

I smile a little bit

**Hanako**

"Y-yes. I was nervous at first. I was worried y-you would think I wasn't good e-enough for Hisao."

He nods a bit but he doesn't smile or frown.

**Senzo**

"The only one who gets to decide who is good enough for Hisao is Hisao. Plus you make him happy that is all a father could ask for his son."

**Hanako**

"Being h-here has me remember how a-accepted a family can make y-you feel."

Mr. Nakai looks right into my eyes. I feel a little bit unnerved.

**Senzo**

"You sound like you don't have one at all."

I shake my head

**Hanako**

"I-I don't"

He mutters something under his breath a bit in thought then looks at me again.

**Senzo**

"This will sound stupid but just humor me OK? What do you think a family truly is."

I think about his question a bit. Everyone else always shied away from wondering what a family was to me.

**Hanako**

"A mom & dad & maybe a s-sibling who makes you f-feel safe, loved, & a-accepted."

He smiles a bit like I hit on something

**Senzo**

"That is partly true but not totally. Hanako family are people who love you without question. They are the ones who will help you no matter what whether you need it or not or feel you deserve it or not. They are the ones you can count on to rush by your side when everything else feels lost. & like you said they make you feel safe, loved, & accepted."

He watches me taking in what he is saying.

**Senzo**

"You can always make new family but that doesn't mean you are replacing the old."

I feel a smile grow on my face as I think of the people who fit Mr. Nakai's definition of family.

**Hanako**

"Like Lilly & Hisao. Are they my family?"

I look up to Mr. Nakai

**Hanako**

"About a m-month or so ago I h-had a bad brake d-down in class. After t-the teacher h-helped us leave c-class Hisao helped me to t-the nurse. T-then later he & our f-friend Lilly checked o-on me. E-even though I didn't think I w-was worth their c-concern. T-the next day H-Hisao came to my r-room just because he w-wanted to see me. It made me feel important. T-then for my...my birthday they gave m-me presents t-that was p-part of them. I can't remember when I was so happy."

I leave out the drinking part & me being clingy after. Mr. Nakai smiles as I tell him.

**Senzo**

"What did they give you?"

I think of the gifts & how much I love them.

**Hanako**

"Lilly g-gave me a doll. I-it looks a lot like h-her. Hisao g-gave me a chess s-set. Chess was t-the first t-thing we t-truly bonded over. I-it is s-something s-special b-between us."

Remembering everything I realize they are family My family. My little family.

**Senzo**

"You can light up a room when you think of them I'm noticing."

I blush then get up putting my glass in the sink. I will wash it later.

**Hanako**

"Thank y-you Mr. Nakai. I'm going b-back to b-bed now. Good night."

**Senzo**

"Good night. You're welcome."

I head back to my room climbing under the covers drifting off with thoughts of Hisao & Lilly.

I can't believe it has been weeks since Hisao & I have gotten here. It's been fun. Mr. & Mrs. Nakai has treated me like a part of the family. I'm almost sad we have to go back to school tomorrow. Mr. & Mrs. Nakai took the day off to spend the whole thing with us. We are going to a Theme Park. It's not as big a Disney but I hear it's a fun place to go. Hisao went there as a kid. I worry people will stare at my scars but I'll be with Hisao & his parents. I hope I can have fun. Mr. Nakai parks the car bringing me out of my thoughts from the drive.

**Senzo**

"Here we are. Are you all ready?"

**Hisao**

"Yeah"

**Hanako**

"Y-Yes"

**Aira**

"Let's go then"

We all get out of the car. When I see the people I step close to Hisao holding onto his arm. Even with all the people here I'm going to have fun. We walk through the park. I notice it is kind of like a fair with rides. Big ones & small ones. They have shows. I look around in awe. I always wanted to go to a theme park but never got the chance growing up. I hear Hisao talk to me.

**Hisao**

"What do you think?"

I look to him with a smile

**Hanako**

"I al-always wanted to go to a th-theme park when I was little."

**Aira**

"Maybe Hicchan will take you on the tunnel of love ride."

She gives us a mischievous grin causing me to blush heavily. I hide my face in Hisaos chest.

**Hisao**

"Mom come on."

I look up seeing he is blushing too

**Senzo**

"Let's get something to eat first"

We all agree going to the closest restraint. The food is really good. We got a family size of Yakisoba. We each serve our selves from a big bowl in the middle of our table. After we eat we walk around the park. We see some of the shows a few of them are in 3D. They were all really funny. We also go on a few rides. I forget about the people as I hoped I would having a great time with my boyfriend & his parents. Mrs. Nakai ends up talking us into taking the tunnel of love ride. It wasn't to bad. It was really romantic & I'm glad i could share it with Hisao. The sky gives off the orange & golds. We head back to the car. I can't hide the smile on my face. I can't remember smiling so much. The only time I ever been happier was at my birthday party.

**Aira**

"Did you two have fun?"

Hisao & I both nod.

**Hisao**

"Yeah this place is still great. I'm glad I was able to share it with Hanako."

**Hanako**

"I r-really liked it. T-thank you."

Mr. Nakai smiles & bows politely.

**Senzo**

"The pleasure is all ours. I was a bit worried your shyness was going to get the better of you."

I nod a little bit

**Hanako**

"I was at first b-but then I started having fun & f-forgot the other people."

We get in the car heading home after our long but fun day. Half way through the trip Hisao starts to fidget a bit reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a little box.

**Hisao**

"Here Hanako I got you something. When I went to the restroom I really snuck off to get this. I saw it when we were looking around the stores."

He hands me the box. I'm surprised even though this isn't the first time he gave me something for no reason. I slowly open the box. It is a necklace. Leather cord with a metal clasp on both ends. Hanging from it are two charms. A White queen chess piece & a flower. I can feel my eyes get wet. It is so beautiful. I run my fingers over the charms.

**Hanako**

"I-it is pretty H-Hisao. I really l-like it thank you."

**Aira**

"That is a sweet gift Hisao. Do those charms have any special meaning?"

Hisao smiles nodding.

**Hisao**

"Yes. Hanako & I play chess a lot. She is very good & always beats me. & the flower is because of her name. I got her the one on her phone too. Even the necklace it self is specially for her. I figured metal ones would scratch on the um... right side of her neck the Leather is smoother."

I run my fingers along the smooth leather cord of the necklace. Hisao is sweet he even took my scars into account when looking for something for me. Something for me down to every detail.

**Hanako**

"When w-we get back c-can you help me put it on?"

**Hisao**

"I would love to"

Mrs. Nikai smiles.

**Aira**

"Well look at you. When did you become Mr. Romantic. You're just like your father."

Hisao hides his face to his mothers teasing.

**Hisao**

"I'm not romantic. I just wanted to get something nice for Hanako. Because I love her & I like doing these little things for her."

**Aira**

"Son that is the definition of romantic."

It is true. I heard two second year students talking about it in the dorms before. Hoshia & Jun would be jealous they are suckers for romantic things. Well Jun is more into video games but I have heard her say she wants a boyfriend. We get back home I notice I been holding the necklace the whole time. We get out going inside the house. Once we reach the living room Hisao takes the necklace from my hands stepping behind me. He moves my hair off to the left side draping it over my shoulder. He loops the necklace around my neck hooking the clasp.

**Hisao**

"There you go all done."

I fix my hair & move the necklace around a little bit. It does feel smoother against my scars then metal links would have. I smile to him. Then a force I haven't felt since the night I was drunk takes over making my body lunge at him wrapping my arms around him. Even though this isn't our first hug this is one to show him how much I love the gift he gave me. I wish I had something to give back but remembering back to our conversation about the flower on my phone he doesn't care.

**Hanako**

"T-thank you H-Hisao."

He wraps his arms around me laying his head in my hair. I love this moment it never gets old. I let out a yawn into Hisao's chest.

**Hisao**

"I guess you are ready to head to bed"

I nod as we end the hug. It had been a full day for me.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes. I'm worn out from all we did at the park."

I head up the stairs going into my room. I change into my nightgown crawling into the bed. I don't bother to take off the necklace I just put it on. I drift off into a deep sound sleep all the fun we had still on my mind.

By the time I wake up everyone else is already having breakfast. I come down to see they already have a place set for me. I fix my plate then sit down starting to eat. Mrs. Nikai breaks the silence.

**Aira**

"It's a shame Summer Vacation is over all ready."

Hisao seems to agree.

**Hisao**

"Yeah it felt nice to just relax some & be home again."

**Senzo**

"Do you two have your bags all ready we can head out as soon as you are ready?"

**Hisao**

"Yeah I didn't bother to unpack."

**Hanako**

"M-me too"

After breakfast I shower then dress Hisao does the same after me. Mr. Nakai helps me with my bag as we load our things into the back. We all get in starting our trip back to Yamaku. My first time leaving the school & doing something for my summer vacation & it feels over way to soon. I know Miss Yumi will want to hear what I did & Lilly will be sure to ask me & Hisao about it during one of our tea parties. I play with my necklace during the trip back. I did make sure to take it off before I showered. I heard that leather can shrink.

Mr. Nakai pulls up to the school. Once again he helps with our bags. We walk to Hisao's Dorm room. The only time I have been in there was during our study groups with Lilly. Hisao thought it was only fair since we always invite him to ours. But just sitting around the room studying is different than hanging out or drinking tea.

**Aira**

"This room looks the same as it did when you moved in."

Hisao runs his hand on the back of his head.

**Hisao**

"Yeah I really haven't felt like decorating I only study & sleep here."

We sit in his room talking before his parents have to leave. Hisao helps me take my bag to my room so I can unpack. We agree to meet up later with Lilly to tell her everything before he heads back to unpack himself. As I unpack my things my mind is drawn to everything that happened this Summer. I'm so happy Hisao invited me. It was the best summer I had in a long time.

**THE END**

**AN: **I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. I do hope you enjoyed this short story I did. Alot of people write about the summer vacation but it's always part of the bigger story becuase it's s short part. I wanted to do something on it's own.


End file.
